1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crane, particularly a track-bound mobile crane, such as, for example, a railway crane, with a luffing jib, which is attached to the frame of a vehicle so as to be slewable upward and downward around a horizontal axis and rotatable around a vertical axis.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cranes of this type are known in large numbers (DE-OS 28 21 286). However, the known cranes are not suitable in a narrow area for a long extension and a high hoisting capacity. In railroad construction and bridge construction, use has been made until now of two separate traveling cranes and a cross piece suspended between them.